At the Train Station
by miamachi
Summary: Mikan,a ticket seller at a local train station. Natsume, a disguised person, rich but prefers to ride the train instead of his limo. LOVE. What will happen to them?
1. Complete Strangers

Hey guys! This is my ANOTHER fic. Haha. I know my other two are not finished yet. But I will… I wanted to submit this because I keep on replacing the lines and settings. This is FINAL. Please… do appreciate how will the story go… OKAY?? S'il vous p'lait?

AT THE TRAIN STATION

Mikan is walking to her job as a ticket seller in the train station. She hails from Chiba, about a two-hour train ride to Tokyo.

She arrived in Tokyo 10 minutes before her actual call time.

Mikan: Hay… one week of work again…

Anna: Good morning!

Mikan : Good morning!

She went straight to the waiting bundy clock and checked in. Then she went to her booth and opened it. Meanwhile… Natsume is hurrying again.

Natsume: Geez… I'm so late…

Mikan: Good morning, sir. Destination please?

Natsume: Central Station

Mikan: How many?

Natsume: One.

All her life, she always sees this guy, falling in line to her booth. One Friday night, she was about to go home when she saw Natsume. (She doesn't know him)

Natsume: Hi

Mikan: Hi?

Natsume: I know this may sound in a rush… but, can I take you to dinner?

Mikan: _What? He's asking me to dinner! He wasn't even introducing himself!_ I'm sorry, but—

Natsume: I'm Natsume Hyuuga. You are Mikan, aren't you?

Mikan: I'm Mikan… Mikan Sakura.

Natsume: Well…

Mikan: I'm sorry, Mr. Hyuuga, but I can't. I live far from here. I live in Chiba.

Natsume: Oh… Is that so? Okay, I'll just take you home.

Mikan: H-huh? _Is he some kind of a freaky monster?_

Natsume: What?

Mikan: I don't know you… and we're not even close! I mean, I don't know if I should trust you. I always see you everyday but—

Natsume:That means a No, right? Okay… thanks.

Natsume walked away, but poor Mikan fell pity for him.

Mikan: Natsu— Mr. Hyuuga! Wait! I'll let you take me home but let's take the train.

Natsume: Sure…

Off they went… inside the train…

Natsume: Aren't you scared? I mean, I'm not a bad guy, but why did you entertain me?

Mikan: I can do taekwondo that's why.

Natsume: oh…

Mikan: What is your job? I hope it doesn't include owning HUGE companies and stuffs… you know, I get furious at people like them…

Natsume: Why?

Mikan: Rich people are… (sighs) never mind. What's your job again?

Natsume: I'm an office worker… in a company.

Mikan: Company?

Natsume: Yes, I do running stuffs, signing and encoding papers… stuffs

Mikan: What company?

Natsume: _How should I tell her this? The name is Hyuuga Enterprises… GOD! It's really hard to fall in love… _It's my uncle's company.

Mikan: My uncle's company? WOW! I mean, UNIQUE!

Natsume: No, it's not—

Mikan: The name is great, it's catchy (with matching hand "wanding") and it's unique.

Natsume: _THIS GIRL IS SO WAY TOO DENSED… how on earth can she work in ticket booth?_

Mikan: Natsume… you might not like my house, you know… I live in a trailer truck. Like a Korean.

Natsume: Cool…

SO?? PLEASE LEND ME SOME COMMENTS… I MEAN, NO FLAMES ALLOWED. WOW!!!!! (please read my other fics, I love you so, of danger love and sacrifices, the answer to everything, gift of love, last mission and promise… TIP: Just click on my name and choose in my fics there! I mean, in OUR fics.)


	2. Pervertness and Bleeding Nose

**CHAPTER TWO: PERVERTNESS AND BLEEDING NOSE**

* * *

When they arrived, it rained so hard.

Natsume: It's impossible to get back to Tokyo now.

Mikan: WHAT?

Natsume: Can I stay here for the night?

Mikan: H-huh? I have nothing here. Besides, you're a man and you can do that! Go back to Tokyo!

Natsume: Oh c'mon, I'll not touch you, flatties!

Mikan: There's no way you'll sleep here, you PERVERT!!

Natsume: If I die there, the police will seekyou and arrest you because you're the last person I hanged out with. My uncle is rich and he loves me so much that he'll get you jailed.

All of these are running through Mikan's head, she can't imagine herself behind those bars.

Mikan: Okay, you'll stay here on one condition.

Natsume: What?

Mikan: You'll sleep on the floor. NO MATS.

Natsume: WTF? It's raining, HELLO?! The floor is cold! I might get pneumonia!

Mikan: So what?

Natsume: I need a heater, at the very least.

Mikan: I only have one—

Natsume: We'll share.

Heater is the mat which heats, and used by people who sleeps on floors especially during winter and rainy seasons. Remember Princess Hours? Where Gian and Janelle were inside the "honeymoon room"?

Mikan: WHAT?!

Natsume: Besides, I'm guest here and I sleep on beds. Tch.

Mikan: Damn you!!!!

**MORNING…** Mikan woke up to see Natsume sleeping (and snoring!) besides her. She can't ignore the fact that this man has a great charisma and sex appeal. He is so **sexy and handsome**. (He could be raped by gays!-Mikan)

Mikan: Wake up! Hey! (Natsume still asleep) Wake uppp!! (Natsume puts pillow on his ears) Damn it! WAKE UPPP!!! (Natsume gets up and kisses her cheek)SHIT! PERVERTED FREAKISH MANIAC!!!

Natsume: What? It's just a kiss!?

Mikan: But— _yeah… it's just a kiss… but still…_ IT'S A KISS!!!!

Natsume: Hnn…

Natsume stood up and went to the sink. He gargled and… cooked breakfast!

Mikan: Y-you can cook?

Natsume: Are you blind? Hell no, I don't cook. That's why I'm here, in front of a stove. Obvious?

Mikan: You're so rude! I haven't known you for so long but—

Natsume: But you already, take note, ALREADY slept with the most handsome man in Japan. (chuckles)

Mikan: (smirks) YUCK!

Mikan went to the CR and took her bath. When she went out, the food is already cooked and Natsume is eating.

Natsume: Oi… eat now.

Mikan: I'll just get dressed.

She went inside the CR again and dressed…

Mikan: _What is this I'm feeling? It's as if… I met him yesterday and we look like a REAL couple already! A married one!_

About 10 muinutes… Natsume knocked at the door

Natsume: Oi! Are you sleeping there? The food will get cold!

Mikan opened the door and EXACTLY, the door "slapped" at Natsume's face causing for him to be seated butt first on the floor.

Natsume: AWWW!

Mikan: Sorry!

Natsume: (glared) BAKA!!

Mikan: I said I'm sorry!

Natsume: But—GOD! My nose!

Mikan feels so hysterical; she doesn't know what to do. Then the nose started to bleed.

Natsume: Get me a basin of warm water and towel!!

Mikan rushed, imagine, she got the two things in just 10 SECONDS!

Natsume helped himself. Afetr about 15 minutes, they started to set for Tokyo.

**INSIDE THE TRAIN…**

Mikan: I'm so sorry…

Natsume: Hnn…

They arrived at the station at Tokyo then they parted ways.

* * *

So how was it??! COMMENT!! Mou.! 


	3. Very Short Chapter

**CHAPTER THREE: A SHORT CHAP**

Forward to three months, Natsume doesn't want to stop courting our little brat. Mikan just took notice of it when:

A. They ate at a Chinese resto

Natsume: Mikan, do you want some spinach soup?

Mikan: I don't really eat that soup. Eww…

Natsume: Never mind… have some

Natsume took her bowl and put some of it there.

Mikan: NO!

Natsume: When we get married, our honeymoon will be full of spinach soup!

Mikan: (smirks) Eh?

AND

B. Natsume taught her how to ride a bicycle

Natsume: Balance yourself!

Mikan: I can't! I'm scared! I'm going to—AAAAHHH!!

Natsume dived down the pavement to catch Mikan exactly.

Natsume: I don't know **why **I fell for you.

Mikan: Huh?

**PRESENTLY…**

They're inside a coffee shop…

Mikan: I want to tell you something.

Natsume: What?

Mikan: Ahm…

Natsume: Dish it.

Mikan: Hey that's my line! Anyway, I… love you, Natsume.

(Animation: Natsume's ears wiggled)

Natsume: Can you say it again?

Mikan: But I already told you!!

Natsume: I did not hear it!

Mikan: (fast) I love you!

Natsume: Does that mean you're my girlfriend?

Mikan nodded.

Natsume: As in… official?

Mikan: Uh-huh…

Natsume: YES!! YESS!!

Natsume stood up and danced like crazy (remember dao ming zi??)

Mikan: Please stop! Sit down!

Natsume: (whispered) I will love you for eternity… my polka.

Mikan's face heated as she saw Natsume's hand in her skirt.

Mikan: YOU foolish PERVERT!!


	4. McDonald's Meal

**CHAPTER FOUR: MISTAKEN IDENTITY… NOT!**

They were dating in a suburban restaurant when two high school girls approached them.

Kagome: Hi, Natsume! I'm Kagome and this is Kikyo, my classmate. Can we have a picture with you?

Kikyo: Please?

Natsume: Eh?

K&K: WE WANT A PICTURE WITH YOU!!!

Kagome: Who's she?

Kikyo: Probably his maid. Here, take us a pic!

Mikan took their picture and crushed the camera by his feet. Then she ran away. Natsume ran after her

Natsume: Hey…

Mikan: Leave me alone!

Natsume: Oi! Napipikon na ko sa'yo ha!

Mikan: I said leave me alone!

But Natsume kissed her on her lips, she tried to struggle but she was taken away.

Natsume: What's the tears for?

Mikan: Tell me… are you rich or not?

Natsume was speechless. He was stunned. He couldn't react.

Mikan: Please…

Natsume: No, I'm not.

Mikan: Please…?

Natsume: I'm not. No more pleases.

Mikan: Then why—?

Natsume: They probably mistook me for a celeb.

Mikan: But they know your name!

Natsume: So whaT? Is that **A BIG DEAL?!**

x---------------------x----------------------------x---------------------x---------------------x-xx-----

Mikan: I'll go home… It's Friday.

Natsume: Are you sure? I mean, I can stay—

Mikan: You go home, too. I need some "me-time" after yesterday

Natsume: I'm sorry about it.

Mikan: Bye.

Natsume turned around and rode in a cab while Mikan took the train.

**ONE WEEK HAD PASSED, NATSUME ISN'T SHOWING UP**

By then, Mikan's phone rang… an unregistered number.

Mikan: Moshi moshi?

Voice: Congratulations! You just won a brand new car! Check it on: 143 Love street, I Miss You Avenue, Natsume Hyuuga City!

Mikan: Shut up.

Voice: Turn around, Miss Sakura! Goodbye! (beep)

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume holding three bouquet of roses.

Natsume: Look, I'm sorry. I may be cheesy right now but—

Mikan: How sweet…

That day, Natsume and Mikan went to her house. And they did some lemon scenes which I don't have to elaborate… it just started in a **HOT TONSIL WAR**, okay?

They woke up the next day… all they did was to make love.

Mikan: My head hurts.

Natsume: That maybe nausea, lie in my chest, I'll massage it.

Mikan: I just can't believe myself, I gave it to you…(chuckles)

Natsume: Honestly, you're pretty good. (laughs)

Mikan: Just massage my head… creepy.

Natsume: Aren't you late for work?

Mikan: Can we spare one day in our life, just to be with each other?

Natsume: Dramatic! Okay! Okay…

They just lied there, lying naked on the floor, with blankets! They just stood up when Natsume's stomach grumbled. It was 2 PM.

He called for McDo.

Mikan: Yay! Happy meal!

Just then… they saw some flashing lights. Natsume's heart was beating so loud, he was nervous it was the paparazzis. Luckily, it was just a motorcycle.

Natsume went home the next day…


	5. The Shocking News and Resolution

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE SHOCKING NEWS AND RESOLUTION**

Mikan: Rich people really irritate me! They act so childish and laugh loudly!

Natsume: Mikan is insecured…

Mikan: Eh? Me? DUH! Why would i?

Natsume: What's the real reason behind that madness?

Mikan: Rich people are liars. Once, they told me they'd give me a job. But when they searched my preferences and found out that my family came from a "not-so-rich" level of the society, they laughed at me and told me I am dreaming that I would get a job! They are KILLERS and RACISTS!

Natsume: Not all rich—

Mikan: Not all? All of them are boastful—

Natsume: My uncle is not one of them! He's very down-to-earth.

Mikan: Shuh… let's stop this foolish talk. I'm hungry

Natsume: Where would you want to eat?

Mikan: Anywhere.

They ate at a pizza parlor.

Natsume: I'll just make a trip to the bathroom. I'll be back.

Mikan: Go ahead.

Shortly after he left, news flashed on the TV

Misaki: There is a new CEO of the Hyuuga Enterprises in the person of Natsume Hyuuga who is seen walking in town with a lady…--

Mikan: _So, that's why people are looking at me suspiciously… how you dare lie to me, Natsume… how dare you!_

Mikan just can't help herself but cry. She's been played on. They are going out for like, months and she, a true idiot damsel-in-distress, did not realize even a single clue that her boyfriend is a big boss.

She left the Pizza Parlor and went home. Natsume looked for her and a man said she went to the subway. He ran there and saw Mikan enter the train but as he ran, the door of the train closed and he was there watching as Mikan goes away, thinking when will be their next meeting.

After about two months of not seeing each other, because of hectic schedules, Natsume again walked to the station. Mikan was shocked to see him at the stairs. There were few customers that day and he was approaching fast, if only she could tell the other customers to buy the Central Station ticket but she can't! She tried to act casually

Natsume: I need a ticket.

Mikan: Destination, please?

Natsume: To your heart…?

Mikan: Excuse me?

Just then, a train comes in with a banner on it that says: "**COME BACK TO ME, MIKAN SAKURA!"**

But…

Mikan: LIAR! You lied to me once and it's possible for you to lie again!

Mikan walked out of the booth and rode the escalator. But Natsume, cruel as ever, turned it off and out came Mikan, falling into his arms.

Natsume: I'm sorry I lied to you about my status. It's just that I don't want you to get intimidated. I really love you so much that is why I did that. I was just waiting for the right time, but I guess the newscaster told you first.

Natsume helped her stood up. He then signed to one of the man inside the train and out came 20 young children with ring boxes in their hands, they know what is happening, they formed five lines. (They'll get much McDonald's! – Natsume)

Natsume: If you don't guess which box has the proposal ring, I'll never show myself to you again. You decide.

Mikan: You look so confident. Baka may laman lahat yan. Let me open one from each line.

Natsume: Go ahead.

Each box Mikan opens has no rings in it but it's full of confettis.

Mikan: Okay, I'll choose now.

As she chooses, Natsume froze. He was having butterflies in his stomach, the feeling that he only gets when he will be presenting plans in a board meeting.

Mikan: I choose this… _I hope this is the right one… I really wanted to be with him… FOREVER…_

Natsume: Are you sure? _Damn you, Mikan if this is empty… anyway… I'll not live to my promise if this is empty…_

Slowly, Natsume opened the box and inside was the 1,000,000 24-karat diamond ring.

He knelt down and proposed to her AT THE TRAIN STATION.

"_We may pass away someday, my love…_

_But I assure you…_

_Our love will never ever die"_

COPYRIGHT: miamachi (mia perez)


End file.
